Desugakure: Village Hidden in Death
by RuneNeko
Summary: Misora just has the worst of luck sometimes. Or does she? After being raped, losing her voice, and almost dying, finding out she's the Heir to one of the most powerful Clans in the Elemental Countries is anything but expected. Mentions noncon. Revisions
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I know, I know, I'm a bloody hypocrite for starting another story, but I couldn't help it! I got the idea from the second Naruto movie, Naruto the Movie 2: The Phantom Ruins in the Depths of the Earth. I can't exactly tell you when, but it came to me when I was watching the movie.**

**You'll see exactly what I am talking about either at the end of the chapter, or the second chapter. I'm not giving anything away right now, so just read! I am running a poll to see who Misora will end up with, Sasuke, or Gaara. I'm thinking about Gaara, but tell me what you think! I need to know! If your not happy with those two, then suggest someone else! I will only go up to five contestants for my character's heart!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters from the Manga. I do own Misora, which is the main character, and is the female Naruto in the story. Misora means '_beautiful sky'_ in Japanese, I think. Misora is MY character, and if you want to use her, consult me first. Plus, the new Village in this story also belongs to ME and NO ONE else! If you want to use my new Village, consult me first!! And finally, the Kekkai Genkai is not entirely mine, but the new aspects to it is MINE and if you want to use it, I say again, CONSULT me first! The Kekkai Genkai name is MINE and no one else's, since I thought it up and got the translation for it.**

**Anyway, without further ranting, here is the first chapter in this new story!)**

Chapter one – Found

The white haired Toad Sannin was walking down a familiar, deserted street of Konohagakure. He was here because he needed to talk to the Sandaime, but he knew it was too late to do so, so, he decided to spend the night in the confines of a tree.

Changing his general direction, Jiraiya began to enter the surrounding forest. It's thick, peaceful foliage soon swallowed him and Jiraiya began to relax ever so slightly. Thoughts about his prize student, Arashi, the Yondaime of Konoha, came unbidden to his mind. He relished in the fact that the greatest Hokage of Konoha had been _his_ student. He lost himself in all his happy memories of when Arashi used to prank him for peeking at the women in the hot springs. Such times as those were truly happy for the aged Shinobi, as he never had any children, whatsoever.

He was brought out of his happy memories by a barely audible whimper that came from the deeper recesses of the forest. Frowning slightly, he entered the denser part of the forest and, after five minutes, came upon a small clearing. This clearing would have been like any other, except this clearing held a gruesome scene.

Masses of golden yellow hair, shredded cloth, and small pools of blood covered the forest floor. A ball of flesh lay in the middle, trembling violently. It's skin deathly pale, it's hair mostly gone and there were several bald spots. Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was seeing. With a small prayer, he ran forward and gently placed his hand on the shivering kid's shoulder, saying in a hushed, yet gentle tone, "It's alright, I'm here. It's going to be okay, I promise."

He gently rolled it over and was surprised to find a little girl, her teeth biting fiercely into her lip and her eyes tightly closed. She whimpered again, but louder and weakly tried to get away.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise. Let me take you somewhere where you will be safe," Jiraiya whispered soothingly, trying to get her trust.

She whimpered again and shook her head, not wanting to trust again. Jiraiya frowned, but didn't give up. He started out by gently rubbing her back and making soothing noises. She calmed down considerably. Jiraiya thought of something, "Do you know the Hokage?"

She tensed up a bit and nodded, hesitantly. Jiraiya smiled a bit and said, "If you let me help you, I will get the Hokage to come as well."

It took forever for her to nod, but when she did, it was hesitant. Jiraiya let out a breath that he was unaware of and gently picked her up. She shivered uncontrollably as Jiraiya leapt out of the small clearing and took to the tree tops, racing for the hospital.

When he got there, he burst in through the doors and shouted, "I need someone to go and alert the Hokage about this, and I need someone to look over her, " He lifted his arms ever so slightly to show the startled medics. "Hurry!"

One nodded and raced past him, out the door. Another came forward and made a move to grab her, but she let out a scared whimper and clutched Jiraiya's shirt tighter. He frowned deeply and looked at the doctor, "Lead the way to the room. She doesn't trust anyone now, for what reason, I know not."

The doctor nodded and led the way, giving some nurses a weird look before disappearing. They nodded silently and got some supplies ready, just in case. The doctor, Dr. Takayashi, came up to room one fourteen and pushed it open silently. The room was, of course, vacant. Takayashi prompted Jiraiya to sit on the bed with the girl and took out a clipboard.

"Do you know her name?" He asked, pen at ready.

"Iie, I don't," Jiraiya replied, looking at her scared face.

"What was her condition when you found her?" He asked, already writing something down.

"She was completely naked, as she is now, with chunks of hair all over. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and there were puddles of blood everywhere. She was curled up in a ball, shivering and whimpering, when I found her," Jiraiya did his best to explain the way she was found to the doctor.

"Is she awake?"

"Hai, I think so," Jiraiya replied and gently shook her. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. Jiraiya almost gasped. She looked exactly like the Yondaime, Her pure blue eyes, blonde hair, and round, chubby face reminded Jiraiya only too much of her father. '_She's alive! I can't believe it! But that means that she still holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside her navel.'_ Jiraiya thought as he smiled down at her. She didn't even move.

"I know her name now. It's Misora Uzumaki," Said Jiraiya as he looked back up at the doctor.

"You mean the Kyu-"

"I'd suggest that you keep that information to yourself, Takayashi. She still doesn't know."

"Hai, we will have to wait until Hokage-sama gets here to do anything further, so just stay here until then. I'll be back," Takayashi politely bowed and left the room. Jiraiya tenderly sat Misora on the bed and grabbed the blanket to wrap around her. She accepted it without a word and stared at him. He smiled a bit and asked, "Do you trust me at all, Misora-chan?"

She didn't stir, her eyes completely dead. She continued to stare at him until her hand twitched and she nodded, almost too small to catch. He smiled once again and asked, "How come you won't talk?"

Again, she didn't move, until her hand hesitantly twitched again and she brought it up to her throat. She rubbed it a bit, and opened her mouth, as if trying to speak. He looked horrified, "You can't talk, can you?"

She shook her head and lowered her head, waiting to be punished. When nothing happened, she looked up again, and saw that he was deep in thought. Before she could do anything else, the door opened and in came the Hokage. She stared at him as he came closer, but when he came within two feet of her, she drew back and tried to hide. He looked confused for a moment, and then turned his attention to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this? Why is she like this and why won't she talk to me?" Sarutobi asked in a quiet tone.

"Her attackers must have tried to slit her throat or something because she can no longer talk, at all. I'm not sure what happened, but I have my suspicions and I think that she was raped, by at least three men by the looks of the place I found her at," Jiraiya looked at her and sighed. "Who could do this to a little girl? She no longer trusts you, and you're the only one who has been kind to her in this forsaken Village."

"Hai, I know not of who could do this. I only know for someone to do this, they must truly hate what she bears on her shoulders unwillingly," Sarutobi replied, his voice full of sadness for the girl. Jiraiya nodded, and moved a bit. This caught Misora's attention because she flinched and clutched onto Jiraiya's sleeve with an iron grip.

He looked at her, surprised, and then chuckled, saying, "I'm not going anywhere, Misora-chan. I won't leave you, okay?"

She nodded, but didn't let go of his sleeve. He thought vaguely, _'She hangs onto me as if she is drowning and I am her life line. Poor thing, I have an idea.'_

"Sarutobi let me take her from this Village in a weeks' time to train her. Kami knows if anyone will teach her here and she has lots of potential, considering who her father is."

"Hmmm, I will have to think about that. I will give you my answer tomorrow morning, but you should try to get her comfortable," The Sandaime replied, sighing deeply and turning to leave. Jiraiya nodded and was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when Misora moved closer to him. Jiraiya smiled a bit and made her lay down to sleep, promising to keep watch for her. She fell asleep with no emotion whatsoever and this slightly worried Jiraiya.

A couple days past since Misora was found in the forest and she only trusted Jiraiya, no one else. Since she couldn't talk, Jiraiya took it upon himself to teach her sign language, and eventually, morse code. He found, with some amusement, that Misora was a very eager, and very fast learner, having learned the basics in less than a day and a half of practicing. He also found that she had photo-graphic memory, meaning she was able to look at something and remember it instantly.

With these traits in mind, Jiraiya taught her the basics of reading, so that she could find some love in books, as her father did. In this sense, there was only one day left until they left, and that's when his plan went a bit haywire.

It was a beautiful day, and Jiraiya was getting an uneasy feeling. Misora was even more withdrawn with herself that day than when he found her. Her normal sapphire blue eyes were dull and listless and she wasn't responding to anything he was saying, doing, or presenting to her. With a slight frown, he left her in the hospital room on the third floor to get something to eat for her. She just stared out the window, unmoving.

Three figures were approaching the gates of their destination. They were all cloaked and came to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konohagakure, for one reason. To find the heir to the Bourei-Kan (1) and bring him or her back to their Village. They were not going to leave until they had their Heir.

Producing fake passes to the guards, they walked in unhindered and began their search. They split up, one going to downtown Konoha, another going to the slums and the last checking out the surrounding forest.

The one that went into the forest quickly activated his Kekkai Genkai (2) and began look around. To some who were watching him, they might have thought he was crazy because he nodded here and there, stopped for minutes at a time, and began to speak to himself. But because no one was watching him, this weird attitude went unnoticed to all except the forest inhabitants.

The man that went to the slums had a little more luck than the first, having found out the identity of their Heir, but had no idea where she was, or where she lived. He kept looking, hoping to find a lead, or better.

Finally, the one that went downtown was the only female in the group. She entered the busier part of the Hidden Leaf Village and began her search. Shortly after she arrived, she walked past a long white haired man that looked to be about forty to fifty years old, with a very worried expression. Dismissing it, she kept walking around, and slowly came up to the hospital of the Village. She was about to walk by it when she spied a small figure on the roof, looking ready to jump.

Her instincts kicked in as she watched the figure jump from the roof and was rapidly approaching the ground. In an instant, she was up into the air with ease and caught the suicidal kid in her arms. Landing gracefully, she almost dropped the little girl in her arms when she began to struggle.

"Kid, what's up with you? Why did you jump?" She asked the girl with the blonde hair that looked like someone tried to rip her head off from all the bald spots. The girl began to move her arms around and the foreigner just stared at her for a moment before realizing it was sign language.

"Could you repeat that, I didn't catch it," She asked as she put the girl on her feet. She did so, _"Why did you save me? No body would have cared if I died anyway, what's the point?"_

Te foreigner's brows met together in a frown as she asked, "Who would care? What's your name?"

"_The villagers wouldn't care! That's who! Why don't you hate me and hurt me like they do? Who are you?" _The girl asked, opening her eyes to glare at her. The foreigner almost doubled over from shock when she saw the girl's eyes. They were deep blue, but dull, almost lifeless.

"My name is Kagome, what's yours? Why would I want to hurt you?" Kagome asked, kneeling down in front of the kid.

"_Because all the villagers do, that's why. Nobody likes me and they always make sure I have no friends, no one to play with, and they hurt me if I try! Why won't you?" _She demanded, still glaring at her.

"Maybe because your glare is keeping me at bay? Or I just don't see the reason in beating a little girl up for the pleasure of it. Choose one. Now, what is your name?"

"_My name is Uzumaki Misora, most hating being in the Village."_

Kagome sputtered in shock, "You're an Uzumaki? You're the one I've been looking for?"

"_Looking for? I knew it! You do want to beat me up into a pulp! No one looks for me just to say 'hi' you know!" _Misora looked positively scared now. Before Kagome could react, Misora bolted down a street and disappeared.

"Kuso!" Kagome cursed as she ran after her. She put her hand up to her ear and pressed a little button, "Guys, I've found our target! Be on the look-out for a little blonde girl, around five years of age, with blue eyes. She can't speak, but uses sign language. Approach with caution! She trusts no one. I repeat, be cautious!"

With that, she kept up her pursuit, but it was apparent that the kid she was after had disappeared.

Misora was running so hard that she failed to see what was in front of her and she ran into someone. She landed on her ass painfully and started crawl away.

"Misora-chan? What are you doing out here?" The man she bumped into asked. Misora looked up with relief in her eyes and saw that it was Jiraiya she bumped into.

"_You have to help me!"_ She moved her arms frantically. _"This woman said she was looking for me and-"_

"There you are! Why did you run off?" Kagome asked, running up to her and Jiraiya. Misora looked at her fearfully and hid behind Jiraiya when she came closer.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked her, standing in front of Misora.

"My apologies, my name is Hitoyanna Kagome. I'm looking for her, hand her over," Kagome pointed at Misora while simultaneously reaching up with her other hand and speaking into her ear piece. "I found her, in front of the weapons shop on main. Hurry, I might need help."

"What do you want with Misora-chan? Why are you calling for back-up?" Jiraiya growled, pushing Misora back gently.

"I can't really take on one of the three legendary sannin by myself, now can I, Jiraiya-sama. She is coming back to Desugakure (3) with us, and we would like to take her without a fight," Kagome slide into a stance unknown to Jiraiya. They were producing a crowd, so she had to get the girl before anything bad happened.

Jiraiya's eyes widened considerably, and his mouth hung agape. Misora only looked confused as she kept backing away from the two. The crowd grew bigger, but Kagome and Jiraiya didn't notice, nor did they notice Misora's slow retreat.

"Why do you want to take her back there?" Jiraiya asked, also getting into his battle stance.

"She is our Heir, and will be treated like royalty there, unlike here. I also know that her Kekkai Genkai has activated and needs training immediately," She replied, taking a small step forward.

"How do you know her Kekkai Genkai has been activated?"

"She tried to throw herself off the roof of the hospital, and you need to experience something life threatening in order to activate it. Ask her," Right then, she looked past Jiraiya to where Misora should have been and found empty space.

"Kuso! She's gone! I need to find her!" Kagome swore again and took to the roof tops. Jiraiya also swore, a bit mad that Misora would try to throw herself off the roof of the hospital, and a bit worried about what will happen to her if she ran into a villager. He also took to the roof tops, but went in the opposite direction, heading to her apartment.

Misora ran as hard as she could, unable to comprehend what the two were talking about. She tried her best to avoid the villagers that were shooting her disgusted, hateful, and cold eyes. Some of them even yelled 'Demon!' to her. Now she knew that she didn't want to be here anymore.

Changing direction, she ran to the forest in front of the Hokage Mountain. She knew this forest better than anyone in the Villagers and found the secret path that led up to the top of the mountain where she liked to sit sometimes. She found it about a year ago when some villagers chased her into the forest on her fifth birthday. The beatings, abuse, and pain always seemed to be worse on that day.

She ran into another person, but this one was her age. She landed on her ass, again, and got up to help the person up.

The said person was, in fact, Sasuke, and his older brother, Itachi. Her mouth hung open before her arms said, _"I'm sorry, please tell that to Sasuke-kun."_

"Can you not talk, Misora?" Itachi asked in a monotone as Sasuke got up.

She shook her head, and smiled at Sasuke.

"Misora-chan, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a week!" Sasuke asked, hugging Misora (4). Misora hugged back.

"Misora said that she cannot talk and that she is sorry for bumping into you, otouto," Itachi informed in a monotone.

"How did she say that?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"She uses sign language to talk," Itachi answered.

Sasuke's face lit up, "Oh, okay. So, where were you?"

Misora looked uncomfortable for a minute, then sighed and said, _"There was an accident that I was involved in and… I've been in the hospital since. In case you're wondering, Jiraiya of the sannin taught me sign language."_

Itachi looked worried for a second (5) but quickly hid it behind his mask and repeated the words to Sasuke. Sasuke's mouth hung open as he looked at Misora.

"Why were you running so fast for then?" Sasuke asked, digging in his pockets for something.

"_This crazy woman is after me to take me away from the Village. She said I was the Heir to the Village she's from, but I don't believe her!"_ Misora looked visibly shaken from this when Itachi repeated the words.

Sasuke looked worried for a second, but shook it off when he took a shiny object out of his pocket, "Here, Misora-chan. I want to give this to you for your birthday in a week. I couldn't wait to give it to you, so I'm doing it now!"

Misora took the necklace from his hands with shaking ones and her mouth hung open in awe. The chain was silver with little diamonds here and there, and in the chain was a heart with a crack on it. The other side had another chain attached to it, the same one that her side was connected to. Sasuke took the left side of the heart in his hand and explained, "This is a friendship necklace. When we split it in two and keep it on our necks, we will tell other people that we are friends forever. If you keep yours, I'll keep mine, and once they are whole again, we know that we are friends, even though we haven't seen each other for a long time! Understand?"

Misora nodded and they both pulled. The heart came apart after a moment and they both helped each other with their necklaces. Misora had tears in her eyes as she hugged Sasuke, and Sasuke hugged back.

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"_ She moved her hands rapidly, and Itachi was having a bit of a harder time keeping up with her movements. _"This is the first birthday present I ever got! Thank you!"_

Itachi repeated the words and Sasuke smiled. She waved goodbye, giving Sasuke a peck on the check, before resume her run down the street. Sasuke felt the blood rush to his face when she did that, and then smiled as he followed his now ticked off aniki back home.

**(A/N: How did ya like it? Here are the ( ) things that I will explain below.**

**(1) Bourei-Kan – Ghost-Sense. It allows the user to see the dead spirits that have passed on, and be able to talk to them, hurt them, grab them, dismiss them, etc. Generally, anyone with the Bourei-Kan is able to almost completely control spirits, ghosts, etc. and are able to forcefully send them to the afterlife, if they so wish to. They can also force spirits back into a physical thing, item, etc. for them to occupy, meaning they can literally bring someone back to life for a short period of time. Kind of like the forbidden jutsu Orochimaru uses during the attack on Konoha in the middle of the third part of the Chunnin Exams. Except these re-instated souls have to listen to you without the use of the special kunai with the tag on it.**

**Another feature is that the user of the Bourei-Kan can act as a medium for the spirits who haven't passed on. Most Bourei-Kan users are highly respected exorcists who travel around and are hired to get rid of a poltergeist, or ghost, something like that. Even without the Bourei-Kan activated, you can still hear what the souls say, and talk to them.**

**There are five levels of the Bourei-Kan. The first is the 'Sense' itself. You will be able to see ghosts, but not hear them, nor can you talk to them. The second level will allow you to hear, talk, and hurt ghosts, spirits, etc. The third level will allow you to exorcize spirits and such, along with controlling them to your will. The fourth is being able to bring back the dead, but will require a vast amount of will, determination, and chakra to force the passed on spirit to re-align with its body. The fifth is complete control over everything, increased stamina, strength, chakra reserves, etc. along with being immortal. The fifth level is the hardest to get.**

**The first level is acquired by experiencing a life threatening situation, which is usually set up by the older generation after a while of training. The second level is acquired by training the first level extensively and a willing spirit to piss the user off enough to activate it. The third level is acquired after at least a month of having the second level activated and a spirit trying to possess the user. Once the spirit is successful in that area, the third level comes. **

**The fourth is acquired when one successfully raises the dead. That means, they have to have enough chakra, strength, will, and determination to call back the soul and force it into a vessel, or back into its original body. The fifth, is of course, the hardest to get because the user has to throw him/herself to deaths door and make a pact with Death. This pact varies with the user, and if Death is not happy with the pact, it will take your soul instead.**

**When trying to raise the dead, or being possessed, the user's eyes will become pitch black with a white six prong star. The first level has two triangles that are directly opposite of each other and one point of the triangle will be pointing at one of the prongs of the star. Level two will be the same, except two more triangles will appear. The third, the last two triangles will appear, completing the outside. The fourth, a smaller black six prong star will appear inside the white one. Up to this level, the user can change his/her eyes back to normal, and re-activate them. The fifth level, your eyes are permanent. You can not change them back to their original state. You will also be immortal with increased stats.**

**Only the main clan is able to get the fourth and fifth level. In other words, only an Uzumaki is able to get the last two levels. Anyone else is only able to get up to the third level.**

**(2) Kekkai Genkai – Blood Line Limit. You all should know what a Blood Line Limit is, and if you don't, say so in your review. If not, a Kekkai Genkai is what Misora has, and what I explained above, though it varies with the Clan.**

**(3) Desugakure – Village Hidden in Death. My own Village that is hidden in the realm of the dead. Only those who have the Bourei-Kan is able to find it. It looks kind of like the realm of the Mangekyo Sharingan, but more dull colors, and not so much red. It is much easier to acquire the five levels of the Bourei-Kan here, since the Village is located where all of the souls go when they are ready to pass on. It is also linked to the afterlife and only those with the fourth and fifth level of the Bourei-Kan is able to go there.**

**(4) Sasuke is still young and the clan massacre hasn't happened yet. Sasuke and Misora are best friends at this time because when they met up at the park, Misora was nice to him. Not because he was an Uchiha, but because she wanted someone to play with. Since then, they have been friends.**

**(5) Itachi is worried because he is still planning the massacre, but he knows he can't go along with it if a sannin is in Konoha. He can't fight a sannin _and _the whole clan and expect to live to tell about it. He hides it because he is ANBU, he is a weapon, and he isn't supposed to show emotions. And because if anyone was spying on him at the moment, and he didn't know, they would have been suspicious.**

**Anyway, that's enough for now. Please review and tell me what you think! I need motivation here! If you have any further questions, feel free to ask! I accept flamers, but if they are too harsh, they will be sent back with a death note! I do like criticism, but not harsh and unfair complainers. I try hard, and my writing is better than most, and the last thing I need is someone complaining about the way I write! Thanks, Jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey! I'm back! I have had several… **_**'whiners'**_** about a SasuNaru pairing and so, I am going to say, officially, that this fic is now a Harem fic. I will post polls at the bottom sometime in the next couple of chapters. If you don't know what some Japanese words mean, then tell me in a review or Private Message. Then I could tell you what some of those words mean.)**

**Review feedback**

Glancer009 – I am attempting on making this serious, but my motivation that I previously had for this fic is going down the drain fast. I'm not going to discontinue it, but it'll be awhile between updates, depending on how many reviews I get.

TranslatingTheName – I wanted it to be NaruSasu, but now I think I'll have it Harem. It would be more fun to write it like that, instead of having just one person. Plus, I think having polls for people to vote on would be a lot easier and a bit more fair.

Chibi Tsuki – I don't really know how bad that would affect the mind of a six year old, since I haven't taken any physiology classes in school yet. I just didn't want to have to wait four chapters, waiting for Misora to 'recover' from her ordeal. By then, my motivation would have been dead. Sorry if it seems a bit dead… so to say, but I wanted to move on with this story so I can get to some good parts. Plus, I just find Naruto from the canon stronger than everyone takes him to be, so I made Misora strong too, since she is technically, Naruto's counterpart. But you are correct, and thanks for pointing that out. And about my notes, I just put that in there so I can save the future need to put it into several explanations. I'm just to darn lazy to anyhow.

FoxBlood – Thank you, and I have already made this fic into a Harem fic. Make sure to watch out for any polls in the near future!

Ruler Of Twilight – Yep, that's basically it. Though, the fic is now Harem, so make sure to vote for your favorite pairing when I put them up!

Clayun – If Sasuke wins the polls, then yes, this will be a SasuNaru fic. Just make sure to vote for your fav pairing when the polls come up.

Fenriss Yondaime Elric – No, it is not NaruSasu, unless Sasuke wins the polls. THEN it would be SasuNaru, but I think I'll lose a bunch of readers because of that…

**Now, on with the story!**

Chapter Two – Leaving Konoha

Misora ran for what she was worth. If she didn't get away, those strangers might do something to her and the last thing she needed was to end up back in the hospital with the glaring and uncaring hospital staff. Yep, she needed to hide somewhere where nobody could find her and hurt her.

Knowing the perfect spot in the area, Misora veered away from the park and down a back alley. Turning right, she headed deeper into the maze of alleyways, and barren roads. After running for ten minutes, she was panting slightly. She turned left and found herself behind the weapons shop and near a hidden window.

Moving forward, Misora quietly moved the trashcan and revealed a small, dirty window, just big enough to let Misora squeeze through. She smiled a bit and then kneeled down to open it, the offending window squeaking quietly. Right before she tried to crawl into the window and the safety beyond, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a slight breeze from behind.

She gulped quietly and turned around slowly, trembling slightly. She made eye contact with the man behind her and he silently observed her. Misora unconsciously activated her Bourei-Kan and stared at him in the eyes. A few minutes passed before he brought his hand up and lightly brushed her cheek with his second finger (1).

"So, you're the one we're looking for," He stated in a silky voice. Something about his voice made her calm, but he touching her cheek was enough to startle her out of her reverie. She flinched and backed away.

"Oh, don't worry, Misora-hime. I won't hurt you," His silky voice sliced through the silence.

"_How do I know that? I can't trust anyone, especially a stranger!" _She moved her arms frantically. He chuckled.

"Well, what if I sent a clone to find Jiraiya-san, and bring him back here?" He offered, his hand falling to his side.

"_Fine, but no funny business, you go first." _Misora pointed to the exit and then crossed her arms. The man nodded and slowly headed to the exit. Misora followed him warily.

Once they were out on the street, the man made a clone and gave it instructions. After the clone left, he brought his left hand up to his ear and said, "I have found Misora-hime. We are on 75th street."

"_Roger, we'll be there as soon as we can. Out._" Came a voice. The man nodded and looked around. There weren't that many people out at this time and whoever was up were glaring at Misora and giving the stranger wary looks.

"Hm, Misora-hime, how old are you?" The man tried to start a conversation, keeping a light topic.

"_First of all, what's your name and why are you calling me Misora-hime?"_ Misora waved frantically. She was kinda uncomfortable for being called a princess when the nicest name she usually gets is Misa-chan from Sasuke.

The stranger looked at her weirdly before answering, "My name is Keiran and I call you that because you are one, Misora-h-"

"_Don't call me that! It's Misora! Mi-So-Ra, Misora!"_ Misora crossed her arms and glared, subconsciously activating her bloodline. It had evolved to the next level, remarkable!

"Gomenasai, Misora-ch-"

"_Misora! No –chan, no –kun, no –hime, no nothing! Just Misora!"_ Misora glared, and Keiran shivered unconsciously.

"Okay, I apologize Misora. Will you answer my question?"

Misora's glare lessened somewhat and she moved her arms, _"I am six, now shut up and leave me alone!"_

Keiran nodded, and just kept a look out for the expected company. Misora huffed and crossed her arms, she didn't like strangers at all, and she was glad this guy had enough sense to listen to her. She deactivated her bloodline, but she could still hear the souls and spirits around her talking to her. Her left eye twitched.

'How the hell can she activate the second level so soon? She needs a lot of training for that!' Keiran was sweating bullets now. This kid was scary, that was for sure.

Quite suddenly, Jiraiya jumped down in front of them. Misora gave a small gasp and ran up to him, hugging his leg tightly. Jiraiya glared at Keiran before kneeling down to Misora's level.

"Hey Misora-chan, are you okay?"

Misora only nodded against his leg and did not lessen her hold. Jiraiya picked her up and held her close, and she held onto his shirt tightly.

"How long until the others get here?" He asked the stranger. Keiran took his eyes off Misora and replied, "Any minute now."

True to his words, his partners jumped down beside him.

"Hand her over, we need to leave." Kagome demanded, holding out her arms.

"No, we will go and see the Hokage. He will not be pleased with this turn of events, especially kidnap." Jiraiya stated, shifting Misora in his arms.

Kagome huffed and nodded, whispering to her partners. They both nodded and gestured to Jiraiya to lead the way. He nodded and took off, making sure Misora wouldn't fall out of his arms.

When they got there, Sarutobi just dismissed a group of jounins. He gestured to them to take a seat and addressed them.

"Now, tell me, what is going on?" The Sandaime asked, sighing and organizing his desk.

"These people here are from Desugakure, and are here to take their heir," Jiraiya started, sitting Misora on his lap. "They tried to kidnap her, but I was able to get them to come here to talk."

Sarutobi's jaw dropped and he asked, "First of all, I need to know your names."

The woman of the group stood up and said, "My name is Hitoyanna Kagome."

Kagome had an average build to her, she wasn't too big, nor was she too small. She was filled out in all the right places, and had her shoulder length blue hair in a high ponytail. She wore basic ANBU armor, and her violet eyes were narrowed in frustration.

"This here is Hotaru Keiran." She pointed to a tall, broad male beside her. His face was free of stubble, his hair was short and brown, and his eyes were a dark brown. He, too, wore basic ANBU armor.

"And this is Gigan Natsune." She pointed to the second male of the group. He was of average height, had compact muscles, no stubble on his face, and his eyes, a silvery grey, were serious and focused. He had jet black, straight hair that came down to his nose and flopped all over the place. He also wore ANBU armor.

Kagome sat down. Sarutobi puffed his pipe and asked, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to retrieve the Heir and bring her back to Desugakure. She will be treated like royalty there, unlike here, and will be trained like an Uzumaki. This Village does not deserve her royal blood." Kagome replied hotly, glaring.

Sarutobi's eyes were wide with shock. He dropped his pipe, and he stood abruptly.

"Arashi did not wish for Misora to go to that Village! He wanted her to stay in this Village and become a Konoha nin!"

Kagome's eyes flared with anger, "I don't care! My sister wanted her to come back to our Village and be trained there! And she will be, even if we have to go to war, which our Desukage WILL approve of! We will not lose our only Heir to this insignificant Village!"

Jiraiya looked between the two, and then felt a little tug on his sleeve. He looked down and Misora said, _"What are they talking about?"_

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll tell you what you need to know later, okay?" Jiraiya replied, smiling to her. She smiled back and nodded.

"No! We will not leave her here! If you don't give her to us, we will declare war on Konoha. And if I'm not mistaken, you guys are not fit to go to war. Give us our Heir!" Kagome hissed a look of rage on her beautiful features.

Before Sarutobi could answer, Jiraiya stood up and interrupted, "How about a truce?"

They both blinked owlishly at him. Jiraiya continued, "Well, I was going to take her on a training trip, but this new revelation of her having a Kekkai Genkai changes my plans slightly. How about this; I go with them to Desugakure and help train her, since being the Heir will undoubtedly put her into even more danger. This way, I could be a liaison between Konohagakure and Desugakure, along with Misora becoming both a Desu nin and a Konoha nin."

They both looked at each other and then back at Jiraiya. Kagome crossed her arms and nodded, saying, "I am willing to do that, as long as we get her back in the Village."

Sarutobi nodded and sat back down, picking up his pipe in the process. He took out a blank scroll and started to write out a note. After he was done, he rolled it up, sealed it, and handed it to Jiraiya, who took it and put it into a hidden pocket.

"Now, you guys will be leaving tomorrow. Jiraiya, make sure to explain everything to Misora-chan soon. Make sure to go shopping for some clothes for her, and pack enough food for at least a week. It's a long way to Desugakure, that's for sure. Oh yes, one more thing, take these and use them wisely. These three here will tell you when to use them." He gestured to the Desu nins and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Jiraiya got up, Misora still in his arms, but now sound asleep. He shifted her into a more comfortable position and left via window. The Desu nins watched him leave with their mission objective, scowling slightly. They nodded to each other and left the same way, completely ignoring the fact that there is a door to use too.

Sarutobi sighed and continued with his work. Didn't anyone use the door anymore? What's so good about the window?

Jiraiya went straight to his apartment. He set Misora on the couch and went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Ten minutes later, he had ramen made. He grabbed both bowls and brought them into the living room and made the intoxicating scent of ramen pervade Misora's nose.

She woke up immediately. Jiraiya almost laughed out loud, but managed to hold his guffaws in. Misora thanked him.

"_Let's eat!"_(1) Misora said, digging into her precious ramen. She wolfed it down in mere minutes and when she finished, she promptly fell back asleep. Jiraiya chuckled and brought the dishes back into the kitchen, washed them, dried them, put them away and went to take a shower. After his shower was done, and he was fully dressed, he carefully picked Misora up and put her in the bedroom. He settled himself on the couch afterwards and fell asleep himself.

Morning came all too soon, and they were finished their shopping in a couple hours. By noon, they were ready to leave, and Misora was eager to. They met at the gate, all five of them, and Misora made sure she was near Jiraiya, even going as far as to holding his hand to make sure she felt safe.

Jiraiya was eager to be on his way, he didn't like being in Konoha any longer than needed. He also felt Misora's need to leave; she no longer wanted anything to do with the Village or its inhabitants. Is this what the great Konohagakure was reduced to? Discrimination? There was none of that when the Shodaime and Nidaime founded Konoha originally. Everyone who wished could join and there was no discrimination when people came there to start a new life. When did it start? Who started it?

Jiraiya knew none of these answers. He didn't really care now, either. The one person who was getting that treatment was now going to another Village where she would be treated as she was supposed to be in the first place. Though now, she would be treated better than anyone, since she was royalty. And now, at least, she'll get the proper teachings from her mentors. He highly doubted that Misora would get anything useful from the teachers at the academy. They would probably keep her out of everything and teach her only the basic of the basic, expecting her to learn from that.

He was taken out of his musings when Misora tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her and she asked, _"Can I ride on your shoulders for a while? Please ji-chan?"_

Jiraiya smiled and picked her up, carefully putting her on his shoulders. He silently noted that the Desu nins were surrounding him and keeping an extra eye out for any danger. Misora smiled broadly, she was enjoying herself now, and nothing was going to ruin it.

**(1) What's the translation for that? It's Itadamasu or something? Please help!**

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, and the extremely short one at that, but I just had to get it out for my fans. The next chapter will undoubtedly be longer, it'll be like a little overview on the trip, then a council meeting of sorts, then her lodgings, where she will be staying, etc. And if I get enough reviews, I will add in some of her training.**

**On another note, I will be putting the polls at the end of the next chapter. This chapter, you tell me who you want in the Harem. I will consider OC's, but they have to be described to me, age, name, specialties, etc. I'm not going to think up a whole new generation of OC's. So, if you want an OC in the Harem, I need to know that info.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I update!**

**Review, review, review! Thanks)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Heya! I'm back! And here's the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, the polls are at the end of the chapter. And it seems that Itachi is a VERY popular choice. Vote, vote, vote, VOTE!**

**Oh yeah, anonymous reviews are accepted! They have been for a while, but I think lots of people didn't know.**

**And thanks to **jnpg** for the correct spelling for Itadakimasu.)**

**Review feedback**

Mizuyuri – Hehehe, well, I guess that was kind of a typo of mine, I didn't really mean for him to scowl at her kissing Sasuke, but I can use that to my advantage, if the polls are anything to go by. Itachi and Misora are a very popular pairing, as I can see… Thanks for the review.

Battousai222 – Interesting… Well, I'll think about that, and it will be a good reason to fight even harder in the chunnin exams… Thanks for the review!

Kin – Thanks!

Aeons – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

Goodemily547 – I'm glad you like it. And no, the Kagome in this story was just made up by me. I needed a name and Kagome was the first thing that popped into my head. Besides, this Kagome has blue hair, not black.

AireoJet – The next chapter is here, no worries. Just don't expect me to update this regularly, since I don't have that much time on my hands anymore.

Minor – The votes are at the end of the chapter, just vote for your favorite pairing.

Handy – I'm glad you did.

Hime – You have NO idea how much this made my day. I was laughing so hard at the unexpected review content, everyone thought I was crazy. Maybe I am? Who knows…

Blue – You don't happen to be my best friend, now would you? Hehehe, if you are, thanks for the review! And don't worry about the 'forgetting' part, since that happens to me when stories don't update for a long time.

Paradise – This seriously made me happy. I often think, 'Do people really like my story?' since three quarters of them don't bother reviewing. I'm really glad you like my story that much!

LancerLead – Yes sir! –salutes-

Ashley – Lol, it's here, don't worry.

Koushi – Glad you liked it!

:) – Awww! Thanks!

Cindy – I'm trying really hard to update faster, but now, I have no choice but to have the updates far apart. My mom decided that the computer be used for homework purposes only. I only got a little time to finish this chapter.

Xiomara – I plan on her meeting Gaara, so no worries about that! Gaara is actually on the poll at the end of the chapter, make sure to vote!

Ddd – First of all, I love Harem fics, it is so damn amusing to read about guys (or girls) fight others for the same person, all their plotting, arguing, and such. I just want to try out a Harem fic myself and who ever wins the polls, will end up with Misora. And I do try to update, but it's harder than you think, especially with my mom breathing down my neck.

TwoTailedCatDemon – I'm happy you like it, and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'll try my hardest!

**On with the story!**

Chapter Three – Training Begins

They had been traveling for hours now, and the sun was slowly setting. Jiraiya thought it a good time to rest for the night, and stopped the group. Misora, who had requested to get down some time ago, spotted some wood near the forest and gleefully started to gather some for the fire. Once her small arms were full, she brought them back and dropped them in a suitable place. Natsune smiled to her and then set to work starting the fire with a minor fire jutsu.

After setting up their tents, Jiraiya setting up Misora's while showing her how to, he called her aside.

"Now, we will start on some of your training. I want some basic things down before night falls, okay?" Jiraiya asked, earning an eager nod from Misora. "Okay, what do you know about chakra?"

"_Chakra is both the spiritual and physical energy in the body."_ Misora replied.

Jiraiya was a bit relieved at this, but it did not pacify his expectation. "Good, now, do you know any seals?" Misora shook her head. Jiraiya sighed.

'_This will be a long week.'_

Night had eventually fallen, and Misora fell asleep with a full head. She learned more in those few hours than she had in three weeks in the academy. She was proud of herself, even Jiraiya was! She had never gotten a compliment before, but now that she has… She has to say, it feels good. Really good.

Once Misora was asleep, the four adults, well, three adults and one perverted old man, sat around the fire, talking quietly.

"I didn't think a six year old could learn that fast. She memorized all the seals I showed her, she remembered everything on chakra I told her, and she even learned the Henge no jutsu! Its was almost perfect on her first try! Either the fox is helping her, or we have a potential prodigy. I also found that she has photographic memory, so that could contribute to that too." Jiraiya ran his hand through his hair, remembering how happy she looked when she got the compliment and small pat on the back. She was almost reduced to tears. He didn't think she'd be that happy from a little acknowledgement, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. She never got any positive attention from the villagers. None at all.

"Wow," Keiran commented silkily, looking into the fire. "She really is Akatsuki-sama's (1) daughter. She, too, learned things faster than anyone thought possible and grasped concepts beyond even the Desukage. She never acknowledged it, but I think she, too, had photographic memory, since she had this uncanny memory for even the smallest things."

Kagome smiled sadly, "Yes, even though she looks like her father, she has my sister's face, and some of her attitude, and definitely her temper."

Jiraiya shuddered at this, even though Akatsuki was cool to be around, she had one nasty temper that could rival his blonde teammate, Tsunade, and was just as easily angered. The one time Jiraiya ran into her on the street, before he knew about their relationship, he shamelessly flirted on her. Did he ever get hell of a beating from the both of them. Since then, he had carefully hidden his precious research notes and books away from her. He didn't know what she would do if she ever found them. He would protect them with his life!

The four adults chatted long into the night.

In the morning, they erased all the evidence of them being there, and went on their way. Misora was walking right beside Jiraiya, holding his hand. Jiraiya found that he didn't really mind, he felt just like a grandpa, which in turn, made him feel his age for once. Everyone moved quietly, keeping their senses stretched out for any potential enemies.

They kept walking until a couple hours to dusk, and they set their camp back up near a small stream, full of fish. While Keiran and Natsune gathered their food consisting of the nearby fish, Jiraiya took Misora aside again, and started to tutor her in the Bushin no Jutsu. Imagine his surprise when she produced a dead, sickly one.

Misora looked down at the ground sadly, before scowling and trying again, only to get the same results. She tried again and again, getting the same results. Jiraiya couldn't figure out what it was she was messing up. She was doing everything correctly, so… why couldn't she make a bloody clone?

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Jiraiya's head, "Misora-chan, hold on for a second. I think I know what the problem is. Why don't you forget the Bushin no Jutsu, and try this one instead. Now, do this seal, and try to imagine, in your head, a solid clone of yourself, as if there was another one of you standing beside you. Try to make it as real as possible. As soon as you have that picture, pump as much chakra into the jutsu as you can. The name of this jutsu is called Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Now try."

Misora nodded, putting her hands in the appropriate seal, and closing her eyes to imagine herself. It wasn't that easy, and she had a hard time to imagine what she looks like when she doesn't look in the mirror often.

Jiraiya waited patiently. He knew this could take a while, and after five minutes of standing there, he turned around to sit in a nearby tree. As soon as he turned, he felt a burst of chakra and several poofs.

He whirled back around and his mouth fell open with shock. He vaguely heard the others emerging from the brush to see what was happening and they, too, stood in shock.

There were hundreds of clones, _perfect_ clones. They all stood there, looking at each other curiously. The real Misora studied one of her clones closely. She abruptly turned to her sensei and asked, _"Did I do alright?"_

Jiraiya snapped out of his reverie when he felt something tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Misora looking at him worriedly.

"What is it?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"_I asked if I did alright, Ero-ji-chan _(2)_."_ Misora repeated a hopeful look in her eyes.

Jiraiya chuckled and said, "No, you did not do fine at all…" He saw the dejected look on her face before continuing. "You did absolutely awesome on your first try. I'll have you know that you're the first six year old genin-in-training to ever produce that amount of clones in the first try. You're something else, gaki." He ruffled her hair affectionately, earning a beaming smile from her and a sudden, unexpected glomp. So unexpected, in fact, that Jiraiya was knocked onto his back by the sudden momentum, Misora landing on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He laughed, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly while carefully getting up. Misora pulled away and smiled brightly at Jiraiya before giving him a peck on the cheek. Jiraiya smiled back before setting her down on the ground. It was then he noticed all the clones that were still staring at him. He sweat dropped.

"Oi, Misora-chan, you can dismiss your clones now." Said Jiraiya, smiling nervously at all the eyes trained on him.

Misora looked at him oddly, as if saying, _'How the heck can I do that?'_

Jiraiya sighed again. This was going to be a long week.

After teaching Misora some more things like seals, and some chakra manipulation, they turned in for the night and slept.

The next morning, they erased their presence from the clearing they camped in and set off. Misora was still near Jiraiya, holding his hand. She still didn't trust anyone besides him, and maybe the Sandaime. But mostly him.

They traveled for hours, not once did Misora show signs of weariness. This both relieved them a bit, and made them angrier for the reason why she was so unusually quiet, she would at least be talking to Jiraiya a little bit through sign language. And through those hours, Jiraiya began to tutor Misora in Morse code, so she could hold a conversation up without having to move her hands.

First, he taught her the Morse code that was used all the time. It was a long process, seeing as she had to learn how to use her tongue to 'click' out the sounds using the top of her mouth, and then practice it so she could talk effectively without having to wait five minutes for her to sound out a sentence because her tongue was too slow with the clicking.

And then, when she gets it down pat, he was planning to teach her how to use his own version of the morse code that he made up for the people closest to him to have a private conversation without fear of eavesdroppers. It was a bit more complicated than the normal Morse code, but she should get it down without much problems.

Those hours passes quickly, with Misora gaining praise when she accomplished something, which, in turn, drove her to try harder and harder in order to get such praise. She never got any acknowledgement from anyone in the Village, except from the Hokage, and when she was acknowledged, it was when they villagers had intent to hurt. And hurt they did, Misora could still fell the ghostly beatings she received from as far back as she could remember. She still doesn't know why the villagers hate her so much; she didn't really kill all those people, did she? Like the villagers claim she did? If she did, how come she can't remember?

When they stopped for the night, Jiraiya, yet again, took Misora aside to continue tutoring Misora. This night, he taught her the Kawarimi no Jutsu. She almost got it right on the first try, all she needed to do was to get some experience in replacing herself subconsciously, so she didn't need to think about it. And in order for her to do it subconsciously, Jiraiya got a bunch of pieces of wood, and threw them at her, telling her to use Kawarimi to get her out of the 'danger'. He didn't use rocks, for what was usually used on her at the Village, and he didn't want to use kunais for he didn't want to hurt her when she has such little experience in using it.

After an hour of doing Kawarimi, Jiraiya thought that she had it down pat enough. He took out some bracelets with a seal on each of them and gave them to Misora, telling her to put them on. When she put them on, they all shrunk till they fit snuggly without having the immediate danger of them slipping off, or getting in the way. One bracelet was on each upper arm and wrists, and one was on each upper leg and ankles. At first, Misora thought she had her first set of jewelry, besides the necklace Sasuke gave her, but then Jiraiya explained what they were. They were weights designed to look like accessories, all he had to do was make them heavier, and it will not look like weights were on her, giving her an advantage in battle.

Misora was happy anyway, at least she had something. Jiraiya made a seal with his hands and suddenly, she felt heavier.

"Why… heavy?" Misora clicked out, her limbs shaking with the unexpected new weight.

Jiraiya watched her for a moment before saying, "They are three pounds each, as I thought you should get used to the small weight before adding more. This will increase your stamina, and make you faster when you take the weight away. You have twenty four extra pounds on you, so I want you to take the rest of the time to get used to them. I will wait here and when it gets dark, we'll head back to camp."

Misora nodded and started to take one step at a time. One heavy step at a time…. this was going to take a while.

For the rest of the week, Jiraiya worked on Misora's basic jutsu's, getting her to use them often to get her to subconsciously use them. He worked little on her Kage Bushin no Jutsu, seeing as she mastered it, not to a point where she can't do it without seals, but sufficient enough that it will serve her purposes.

He even worked on her weights, he had to up them twice for her to get used to them all over again. Misora complained not once, never lost her patience, or stopped trying to do something that she couldn't… besides the regular Bushin no Jutsu. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get it right. Jiraiya told her that she didn't need to know how to do the Bushin no Jutsu, seeing as she has a better jutsu than that.

The last place they were going to stop at before continuing on was Sunagakure no Sato. They were steadily heading in that direction and Jiraiya had some contacts he wanted to talk to. When they first entered the desert, they had to stop so Jiraiya could teach Misora how to use her chakra to stand on top of the sand, instead of sinking in all the time. He showed her how to do it, and then, got her to practice for a couple of minutes. When she was sufficient enough, they continued on.

They reached Sunagakure after a couple of hours, and they had to first meet with the Kazekage before Jiraiya could do anything. Misora walked so close to Jiraiya while walking to the tower, he had a hard time walking. Nevertheless, he let her do what she wanted; he could tell she was nervous from all the attention they were getting from the villagers. They were giving them weird looks, some even smiled at Misora kindly. She only got closer to Jiraiya's leg, if that was even possible.

Once they got to the tower, they went inside, and asked the Secretary if the Kazekage was free for the moment. To their luck, he was and let them in, after the Secretary announced his guests to him.

"And who might you be?" The Kazekage asked gruffly, glancing up for a brief moment, before returning to his work.

"I'm Jiraiya; this is Kagome, Keiran, and Natsune. And this, here, is Misora. We would like to stay in Suna for a day or so to rest before moving on to our destination."

The Kazekage looked up again, recognition in his dark colored eyes, "Oh, Jiraiya, I didn't recognize you with the girl clinging to your leg. We all know you can't score with a girl enough for them to cling to your leg like that."

"Ha ha, very funny. So will you let us stay?" Jiraiya asked.

The Kazekage waved his arm vaguely, and got back to work. Jiraiya gave a small bow, and turned to leave.

"I want to talk to you later, Jiraiya, without so many people around." The Kazekage mumbled, still working. Jiraiya paused for a moment before continuing on out.

As soon as they were out of the tower, Jiraiya turned to the other three, "I want two to go find a hotel, and one to take Misora to the park for a couple hours while I'm busy," Jiraiya knelt down and pried Misora loose, standing her in front of him. "I want you to choose who you want to take you to the park while I'm gone. I can assure you that they will not try and do anything to you. If they do, there are a lot of people around to help you. And, they will not live to see the next sunrise. Is that okay?"

"Promise… be… back?" Misora clicked out, uncertain.

"Yes, I promise I will be back as soon as my business is done." Jiraiya promised, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. Misora nodded and pointed at Kagome. Kagome smiled and came forward, holding out her hand. Misora looked at Jiraiya. He nodded, and she hesitantly took Kagome's hand.

"Come on, maybe later I will buy you some ice-cream." Kagome said, leading her away.

Misora looked up at her and asked, "What… ice-cream?"

Kagome only smiled and answered, "Well, ice-cream is…"

Jiraiya watched as they walked off, and then turned to the other two, "Find a suitable hotel, get two rooms, and wait there if you want. I need to do some things."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama."

Misora and Kagome arrived at a park, seeing other kids there and their parents watching them. Misora let go of Kagome's hand and walked forward a bit. She then looked back at Kagome for a second, to make sure she was still there. Kagome only smiled and said, "I will stay here and watch, just go and play. Don't worry; I won't be leaving without you."

Misora nodded and ran off to the swings. She went on one, and began to pump her legs and body in rhythm to get higher. She saw some other kids playing with a ball, so she stopped swinging to watch.

About ten minutes later, one of the kids spotted her and came over, "Do you want to play with us?" He asked.

Misora froze for a moment, and then nodded, smiling hesitantly. The boy smiled and held out his hand. Misora took it, and the boy started to run to the other children, pulling her along. It was then she noticed the lonely redheaded boy in the sandbox. He looked so sad, and resentful. Misora let go of the boy's hand and stopped, looking at the redhead. The boy that was leading her to the other children noticed who she was looking at, and came forward, grabbing her hand, and pulling really hard, "That boy is a monster, he will kill you! Come, play with us!"

Misora glared at the boy, making him shrink back, and let go of her hand. She continued to glare at him for a couple of minutes before breaking eye-contact and walking towards the redhead.

The redhead looked at her oddly, like she was crazy as she made her way towards him. She smiled at him and sat down in the sandbox with him.

She started to draw something in the sand.

'i a m m i s o r a'

The redhead read the words and then looked at her. She smiled and wrote in the sand again.

'w h a t s y o u r n a m e'

He looked at her after reading the words.

Misora kept smiling, waiting. He was suspicious, "What do you want?"

Her smile faltered for a bit, and then returned as she wrote in the sand.

'y o u r n a m e'

"It's Gaara."

'w a n t t o b e f r i e n d s'

Gaara froze after reading those words. She wanted to be friends with him? Why? Was she planning something with the other ki-

Before he could even finish that thought, a rock was pelted at him. His sand automatically came up and blocked it. When it came down, he saw all the other kids with rocks in their hands. They all had sneers on their faces.

"You took away our new friend! We're not going to let you hurt her!" One screamed, raising her rock. The rest followed suit. They let fly their rocks.

The sand came up to protect Gaara, but none hit his barrier. Several gasps of shock made him lower it again.

What he saw made his heart stop hurting.

Misora was standing in front of him, her arms spread out on either side of her, and with a scary scowl on her face. All the kids pissed themselves, and ran away, crying. Misora waited until they were gone before turning back around, and smiled.

Gaara could see several gashes on her face, some on her arms, and there was blood coming out of some of them. For the first time, he felt something akin to worry.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara asked, shocked.

'y o u a r e m y f r i e n d'

Gaara's heart almost stopped. She was his… friend?

And what was this feeling in his chest? The one that didn't feel like his heart being torn apart? Why wasn't mother speaking to him? Why did he feel so empty, yet… so filled? So… complete?

He felt warm hands on his face, wiping away something wet. He looked into her eyes, and saw warmth in them, and her smile reached her eyes. He found himself smiling back. She stood back up and held out her hand. He looked at it for a moment, not knowing what she wanted. Her smile only grew.

She only bent down, grabbed his hand in her own, and pulled him up on his feet. His sand rose a few inches, just incase, and Misora watched it for a moment, before smiling at Gaara, and pulling him along to her destination.

She took him to a blue haired woman, and started to make these clicking noises. Gaara looked at her oddly, wondering why she was making those sounds, but the woman seemed to understand her, because she nodded.

"So, your name is Gaara, huh? My name is Kagome. How would you like to join us for some ice-cream?"

Misora looked at him, hope in her eyes. He nodded hesitantly, and got a beaming smile from her. He smiled back.

Kagome took Misora's hand and led the both of them to an ice-cream parlor she saw on the way to the park.

"Okay, what kind of ice-cream do you want?" Kagome asked.

Misora clicked something to Kagome, and she nodded. She looked at Gaara.

"Can I have… strawberry?" Gaara asked quietly. Kagome smiled and nodded, telling them to stay put while she got the ice-cream. They went to sit down on a nearby bench while waiting for their ice-cream.

"Misora, why do you want to be my friend?" Gaara asked quietly, not meeting her eyes. He heard her get off the bench. He looked to see what she was doing, and found her writing something in the dirt.

'b e c a u s e i d o n t h a v e m a n y'

Now Gaara was confused. She was so nice, why didn't she have many friends? Before he could talk to her more, Kagome arrived with their orders. Chocolate ice-cream for Kagome, strawberry for Gaara, and vanilla for Misora. The two young friends took a hesitant lick, and their eyes widened comically. They suddenly started eating their ice-cream so fast, it disappeared in moments. Ice-cream was all over their grinning faces, even when they tried, fruitlessly, to lick it all off.

Kagome laughed, "I take it, it was really good, huh?"

They both nodded vigorously. Kagome laughed more and finished her ice-cream. Quite suddenly, the both of them grabbed their head.

"And that, is what I like to call, a brain freeze. Don't worry, it will go away, but you have to suffer from eating your ice-cream so fast." Kagome laughed, just finishing her ice-cream.

"Gaara?" Someone called. They all looked to the owner of the voice to find a sandy blonde-haired man walking down the street, looking at Gaara.

"Yashamaru!" Gaara called out and ran towards him.

"Kagome… when we leave tomorrow? At what gate?" Misora clicked out.

"We leave in the morning tomorrow, through the eastern gate." Kagome replied.

Misora ran to Gaara and tapped on his shoulder. She drew something into the dirt.

'm e e t m e a t t h e e a s t g a t e t o m o r r o w m o r n i n g'

"Why?" Gaara asked after reading what she wrote.

'i h a v e t o l e a v e i m r e a l l y s o r r y'

Gaara was saddened at this, but he nodded nonetheless. Suddenly, he felt arms around him. Misora was giving him a hug? A hug… felt nice. So nice, in fact, that he hugged back.

Misora pulled back and gave him a smile, and then ran back to Kagome. Kagome took her hand and led her back to Jiraiya. Misora gave one more wave to Gaara before she turned the corner. Gaara waved back. And for the first time, smiled on his own, burning every moment since he met her into his memory so he wouldn't forget.

"Come Gaara, lets go home."

Misora was smiling softly as she walked beside Kagome, hand in hand. As they passed a store, something caught her eye. Letting go of Kagome's hand, she ran up to the store and looked more closely.

It was a sand colored locket with the kanji for 'friends forever' on it. The locket could be opened and something could be put inside. Misora suddenly wanted to buy it, to give it to Gaara.

"Can I… get this?" Misora clicked out to Kagome, who was standing behind her.

"Why?" Kagome asked back.

"I want to… give it… to friend…" She clicked out, looking back at the necklace. Kagome understood right away. She was going to miss her newly made friend, so she wanted to give him something to remember her by.

"You wait here, I'll get it."

The next morning dawned early, and hot. Misora woke up earlier than usual, unable to sleep at all. She fingered the locket in her pocket nervously as the rest of the group got ready to leave. In under an hour, they went to the east gate, and were about to leave when Gaara yelled out.

"Wait." He puffed out, trying to catch his breathe when he caught up. Misora gave him a hug, while slipping something around his neck. When she pulled away, he took a look at the thing she gave him. His heart filled with warmth when he saw what it was.

'i p u t s o m e o f m y h a i r i n s i d e s o y o u w o n t f o r g e t m e'

Gaara smiled and pulled her into another hug. When he pulled away, he pulled something off his neck. It was a necklace in the shape of Sunagakure's symbol. He slipped it around Misora's neck.

"This belonged to my mother. I want you to have it."

Misora looked stricken for a while, before trying to take it off.

"No, I want you to have it. It shows you that you are my friend." Gaara insisted. Misora stopped, and let it hang right beside the necklace she got from Sasuke.

"Come Misora! We need to go!" Jiraiya yelled.

Misora turned and waved at him for a moment before turning back around. She gave Gaara one more smile, before turning to go. Before he could even react, Misora whirled back around, gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran to Jiraiya.

Gaara tenderly touched the spot on his cheek that she kissed.

**(A/N: Okay, I know I said that I would get them to Desugakure this chapter, but I seriously didn't think it would be this long. It's roughly 4,600 words! Wow. Anyway, I have two polls I'm going to put up. The first is:**

**Who should end up with Misora?**

**Sasuke**

**Itachi**

**Gaara**

**The other guys in the harem will not be getting together with her. I'm only adding them to the harem because it will be amusing to write them fighting over her. Hehehe, I'm just sadistic that way.**

**Oh yeah, the second poll:**

**What story should I write first for my new series? They are all going to be crossovers, so just choose the one that you want me to write for the first one, and I will.**

**Naruto/Eragon crossover**

**Naruto/Final Fantasy X crossover**

**Either one, I'm willing to write. Though, you must know that the FFX one will take longer between each update. Eragon will be faster, seeing as I can have the book with me, and I don't need to play the game over again just to make sure I get the events in the right way, or whatever.**

**Oh yes, when you review, please give me some constructive criticism, or tell me what you think of it. Don't review just to vote, I'd like to hear some feedback.**

**(1)–** **This is one of the big twists in the story. I'm not going to reveal anything, but to anyone who can figure out the big twist in the near future, I will give you a spoiler if you want it. And, I will also give you a cookie!**

**(2)–** **I gave him that name, seeing as she is young, and he needs a cute name. Don't worry, Ero-sennin will be coming back, just not until she is older, hehe.**

**Oh yeah, if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask. Just either PM me, or ask it in the review and you'll get your answer next update!**

**Arigato! Ja ne!)**


	4. Please Read

Okay, first things first.

After much deliberation, and thinking, I decided to revise Desugakure: Village Hidden in Death. I just have too many plot holes, dead ends, and I officially hit a 'Mount Everest' sized writer's block, because I find it just too damn complicated to keep up with.

I'm sorry to you who have been waiting for me to update for two months now, I have just been unable to write, and my other story is keeping my interest. Once I have revised this story, perhaps my updates will be closer together. But for now, I'm sorry for dumping this on you now of all times.

Thank you for understanding, and be sure to look out for my revised chapters.

Note: This is NOT going on Haitus, I'm only revising it.

Thank you.

KitsuneyJenfner

P.S. Everything you know so far about the Bourei-Kan… delete it from your memory. I have revised it after a lot of thinking, and I made it sound more sensible. Thank you.


End file.
